Yukiko Aigasaki
Aigasaki Yukiko is the former heiress of a conglomeration company. She was the little sister figure to Nanami Haruka, Kawasaki Takeru and Takao, Hinata Ema, Haruno Akio, Komori Yui and Ichigen Daiki. She is also the older sister to Aigasaki Yumeko. She was the victim of bullying and murder. Appearance Yukiko Aigasaki was considered very cute by her friends and the people around her. Her face is angelically beautiful in its childlike appearance, and lovely when it is animated. Outsiders or strangers will normally be rendered speechless or flustered by her presence. She had pale porcelain skin, chubby little cheeks, snow-like wavy white hair that covered her forehead and reached to her mid back, and red eyes that many considered as actual ruby‘s. Yukiko’s beauty has been emphasized and acknowledged by most of the characters, both male and female, as unmatched. She always forced to wear dresses by her mother and father. She also wore a necklace with a bell on it. Yukiko really like wearing lolita clothes, so could freak people out by acting like a real doll. Personality She is polite and stoic when meeting people connected to her parents company. This was mainly her parents idea, saying how they didn’t want her to “make a fool of them and the family name”. At school she was polite, shy, friendly and kind but very insecure and nervous. However upon meeting Nanami Haruka and her friends, she becomes close to them and changed drastically. She became confident, energetic, devious and a bit rebellious as shown when she wanted to help with Yui’s, Akio’s and Kakeru’s prank on Ema, Takeru and Daiki, when dealing with people for connections for her parents company and being friends with them despite her parents orders. But what didn’t change was that she was still very sensitive when it came to her emotions. For example when three boys began bullying her, she became depressed and (“slightly”) suicidal in just a few weeks. History On the day Yukiko was born everything was immediately planned out for, from what her first word was to how many grandchildren she was allowed to have. Yukiko’s Mother was very manipulative towards her by making her feel guilty. Whenever Yukiko didn’t want to do something, her mother would always say how ungrateful her daughter was and how much Yukiko hated her for being born into a good and wealthy family despite being incredibly “hideous”. Yukiko’s father would always pressure her into being the perfect heiress and daughter, despite Yukiko always meeting his expectations he would say how it wasn’t enough and that she should be even more perfect, and when she was he would criticize her for being too perfect. She was never allowed to be near her sister when she was four. She went to the same school as (soon-to-be) “older siblings” when she was six and was very confused on how they were more happy than her. She properly met Nanami Haruka when she went to one of the parties her parents forced her to go to. They instantly clicked (despite Haruka being two years older than her), however her parents told her that she shouldn’t be friends with her because of how she wasn’t going to be of use to them or their company. That was the first time she disobeyed them. The next day during lunch, Haruka comes to ask if she wanted to eat with her and her friends much to the jealousy of her classmates. They went to eat in Haruka’s classroom where Haruka introduced her to her friends. Although Takeru, Kakeru, Ema, Akio, Yui and Daiki were skeptical about her, they welcomed her into their group. Five years passed and it was both the happiest and saddest moments hers and her sisters life because she made genuine friends and lost four of them already. It got worse when three transfer student were in her class the rest in her friends grade. The three of them bullied her but were quickly threatened by her ”big sisters”. But even with their threats it didn’t stop Yukiko’s depression and later the multiple suicide attempts. Thankfully Haruka, Ema And Yui stopped her from succeeding. That was until one night her bullies tricked her into going to a nearby lake. That was where she was later murdered, unfortunately for her bullies Yukiko had contacted her “sisters” and arrived but was too late. The death of Yukiko was too much for them and Yumeko. Relationships Komori Yui When Yui first met Yukiko she was skeptical but nonetheless welcoming. Over the years Yukiko would asked if Yui could help with her confidence, as always Yui would agree. Yukiko would affectionately call Yui, “Yui-nee-chan” and Yui would call her “Kiko”. They along with Akio and Takao would pull pranks on the “Lazy Brothers And Sister”. Despite Yukiko being religious, she and Yui never fought despite the latter being an atheist. When Yui found out about Yukiko being bullied she immediately threatened them with a pocketknife. After the death of Yukiko, Yui (and Ema) later develops ”Retrograde Amnesia”, this was caused by her no longer being able to handle the abuse she suffered from Komori Seiji and the death of her precious “Imouto-chan”. Four years after her death, Yui gets help in remembering her sister and feels nothing but guilt for not “honoring her sweet sisters memories”. Yui does eventually move on and would visit her grave everyday and would always lay Irises on Yukiko’s tombstone. Ichigen Daiki Daiki was skeptical and was very reluctant to accept her into the group. But over time the two developed a “Big Brother/Little Sister” relation. Yukiko enjoyed listening to Daiki’s stories. When Daiki announced to the group that he would be leaving for Italy it broke her heart, causing her to ran away. With the help of Haruka, Yukiko manages to accept Daiki moving away but demands that Daiki would call her whenever he had time. He wasn’t notified about her death until he came back to Japan and later goes to Ryotei Academy where he once again meets Yui. It wasn’t until he bumped into Haruka that he learns of her death and Yui’s and Ema’s retrograde amnesia. He goes to her tombstones and cries for being an “awful big brother”. He convinces Haruka to help restore Yui’s memories. He was there to comfort Yui when she finally remembers. On Yukiko’s birthday Daiki would always tell her stories he made up just for her. Haruno Akio Akio was the first to welcome her into group with only a slight amount of skepticism. Because Yukiko was around him most of the time, she ended up inheriting his endless amount of energy, something he loved boasted about. She loved his pranks just as much as Yui’s. He loved to annoy her by calling her “Angel” and Yukiko would annoy him by calling him “Aho-nii-chan”. Yukiko and Akio sometimes team up whenever they played paintball or video games. When Akio’s parents forced him to leave his friends and forbid him from ever contacting his friends, his thoughts immediately went to Yukiko and Ema. Years later, after running away from his parents, when he reunites with Hinata Ema at Hinode High, he’s surprised she doesn’t remember anything. Confused he went to visit Haruka’s grandmother and asked her what happened. She was unable to tell him and said that Haruka would be able to. Upon learning of her death and Ema’s retrograde amnesia, he faints causing Haruka to panic. He laters begs Haruka to help him fix everything. He succeeded, he comforted Ema and together they visit her tombstone. Hinata Ema Ema was extremely skeptical about her and it took her months to accept Yukiko into the group. Yukiko was slightly intimidated by her intense stare. However they managed to bond over their love of video games. Ema showed her rare teasing side to Yukiko when she complained about how cold winter was and how much she hated it, by calling her “Yuki”. Because Yukiko respects Ema very much she calls her “nee-san”. When Ema found out about the bullying she made blackmail material about the bullies and threatened to show them to the entire school and social media. After her death Ema, unable to deal with the fact that she would always be abandoned, develops retrograde amnesia. With the help of Akio she remembers everything and visit her along with Akio. There Ema cries her heart out and begs for forgiveness. She and Akio visit her everyday. Kawasaki Takeru and Kakeru They were more confused than skeptical when they met her. But they trusted Haruka’s jugdement and quickly warmed up to her. They would often give her gifts for special occasion. To their friends amusement they were considered to have a “Father/Daughter” relation. Takeru and Kakeru would always compliment on her eyes saying that her eyes were like real rubies. When Takeru’s and Kakeru’s mother was arrested they were sent to foster care. Haruka and Yukiko begged their social workers to let them stay but it was futile. When it was time for them to leave Yukiko called him “Onii-sama” before running away. Years later he and his brother entered the same agency as Haruka. When they asked how Yukiko was Haruka’s facade was instantly broken, she told them everything. They weren’t seen for the next few days, it was later revealed that they went to find her tombstone to pay their respect and beg for forgiveness. Nanami Haruka Haruka was very fond of Yukiko and vise versa. Yukiko would go to Haruka for many advices about anything. Haruka would call Yukiko, “Snowflake” because of how soft and delicate she was. Yukiko loved calling Haruka “Onee-sama” and “Kaa-sama”. Usually Haruka would have glared at her but she would always brushed it off, saying that Yukiko was kind of like a little sister and a daughter to her. Yukiko loved Haruka’s famously baked Apple Pie and would always asked for more. She, Ema, Yui and Haruka would comfort each other when the boys left. Upon finding out that Yukiko was being bullied, she threatened to ruin their lives if they so much as touched a single strand of her hair. She was the first to realize that Yukiko was suicidal. After her death Haruka, created a fake facade, she based her facade about how Yukiko was first like. However she broke that facade when her childhood friends finally came back. She always visited Yukiko and would sing songs for her. Her songs for Yukiko were no longer forced happiness. Haruka always said that Yukiko’s personality was like a “breathe of fresh air”. Haruka’s Grandmother They deeply care for each other, as shown when Grandmother broke down into hysterical tears when asked about Yukiko. Yumeko Aigasaki Yukiko cared deeply for her baby sister and would often bring her to play with her and her friends. Yumeko was the one who secretly delivered Yukiko’s letters to her childhood friends. Trivia * Yukiko (ゆきこ) is romanization of numerous Japanese given names such as those listed below: 有紀子, "possession, rule, child" 亮子, "loveliness/generosity, child" 有希子, "possession, hope, child" 雪子, "snow, child" * Her looks is based off of Anna Kushina from K Project and Jane from Twilight * She is one of the first original character to be from three different fandoms; Uta no Prince sama, Brothers Conflict and Diabolik Lovers * Her dream was to travel the world * Her mother is French * She spoke fluent in French * She sees Haruka as the ideal mother/older sister * She hoped to see Ema and Akio end up together, along with Yui and Daiki and hoped that Haruka would end up with both Takeru and Takao * Her favorite prank on Daiki was making a fake rat pop out from the kitchen cabinet * Her first two bullies hated her because she was rich, her third bully hated her for rejecting his confession * She will later appear in the fanfic ”Hidden Truth” on quotev * Yukiko has never met Haruka’s other half; Haruhi Category:Original Characters Category:Daughters Category:Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Females Category:Rich Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heirs/Heiresses Category:Noblities Category:Sisters